Family Conference
"Family Conference" is the 1st episode of Season 2 of The Neighbors. Synopsis The Weavers and Bird-Kirsees freak out when they learn Reggie and Amber have been dating, so Larry summons Reggie's Zabvronian soulmate, Jane. Guest Stars *Megan Park as Jane *Jerry Springer as Jerry Music * "I Like You" by Ben Rector Trivia *it is revealed that Larry's father Big Bird (George Takei), who appeared in the Season 1 finale, It Has Begun..., cut the Bird-Joyner-Kersee family off financially because Larry stood up to him in wanting the Zabvronians to stay on Earth to continue their mission. *Reggie mentions rapper DJ Jazzy Jeff in this episode. DJ Jazzy Jeff would later appear in the final episodes of Season 2 as Larry's brother and Dick and Reggie's uncle, played by Joshua Sasse. Quotes Jackie: And we thought that Smash was going to last forever. Larry: Not even a pity move to Fridays. Amber: You gotta stop caring about what your parents thnk, man. Parents don't understand. Reggie: Ring ring! Hey Amber, DJ Jazzy Jeff called, and... Amber: Yes? Reggie: He wants his...expression...to go back...to him. Amber: No. Larry: You know the old saying...Happy wife, happy life. Debbie: That's right. Larry: No need to use a knife. Debbie: That's wrong. Amber: Just to be clear, I object to everything that's happening here, but I'm curious as to what sort of weirdness is going down so I'm rolling with it. Marty: Every house is supposed to have the same floor plan. We don't have an underground tunnel. Reggie: It's not next to your nuclear missile silo? Larry: We usually go in order of prettiness but I'm going to let Jackie go first this time because, as the old saying goes, 'When the wife remains happy, the knife can stay in the drawer.' Debbie: Where are you finding these sayings? Debbie: Heaven forbid someone should touch you. When you were a baby you used to let me touch you all day long. Amber: What other options did I have? I was a baby! Jane: I'm Jane. I'm here to claim Reggie Jackson for all of time. And you are? Amber: Going to gouge out your dimples with my thumbs. Debbie: You go for the face, I'll take her out at the knees. Debbie: How'd she even get here, huh? I mean, I assume a spaceship, but that's like the ninth person to visit this year! Is anyone else noticing? How many spaceships have to land in New Jersey before NASA notices? Zabvronian Revelations *According to the Bird-Kersees' computer, Marty will die on April 3, 2041 and Debbie will die on May 29, 2053. *According to the computer, Jackie is 675 years old and Larry is 682. *The Zabvronians' DNA is primarily plant-based and they emit a "grassy" odor. Cultural References *Jackie says she thought the TV series "Smash" would last forever. In a moment of self-reference, Larry comments, "Not even a pity move to Friday." *Debbie and Marty argue about the film "Terms of Endearment." *Larry says, "Contrary to popular opinion, it is 'less money, mo' problems," a reference to the 1997 Notorious B.I.G. song "Mo Money Mo Problems." *Amber and Reggie joke about the 1987 song "Parents Just Don't Understand" by D.J. Jazzy Jeff and Fresh Prince (Will Smith). *Reggie says, "Love has lifted us up where we belong," a reference to the 1982 Joe Cocker/Jennifer Warnes song "Up Where We Belong." * Amber tells Reggie, "You have to stop talking about us like we're in The Notebook," which is a popular 2004 film. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes